Fake Love? Or Real?
by MalfoyMagik
Summary: Hermione, a now famous actress in the muggle world, is asked for help by the one and only Draco Malfoy to pretend to be his girlfriend to escape a marriage. After finding out that Ron was cheating on her, she decides to lend Malfoy a hand. Where will this lead them? And what if the would-be bride was out for revenge? Dramione! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1- Leaky Cauldron

**Hey guys! So this is my new Dramione fanfic! My other one "Criminizer" is on hiatus because I am having a major writer's block. I will return to it once my thoughts start flowing again. Enjoy this one though. And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <em>Harry Potter<em> belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

In the dimly lit and dingy Leaky Cauldron sat a rather odd guest. His platinum hair and stormy grey eyes can only belong to a certain person. Draco Malfoy sat with a firewhiskey in one hand and the other tapping impatiently, staring out the window. He lifted his arm and watched the seconds tick by on his expensive watch. One minute, he thought, sipping his drink. At exactly 11:00 the door to the place swung open and Draco looked up only to return to examining the window. The girl he was looking for was not the one who entered. He was expecting bushy brown hair, glasses, and disgusting old muggle clothes.

Suddenly a shadow fell down on young Malfoy, who looked up and saw the new costumer sit before him.

"Sorry miss that seat-"

"It's me, Granger," she interrupted. Draco stared at her, mouth gaping and eyes bugging. Well mentally at least, his exterior only raised an eyebrow. He took in her appearance. Her brown mane fell in silky ringlets down her back. Her brownish gold eyes sparkled with wisdom, strength, and boldness. She donned a silver cocktail dress that seemed quite out of place in a place like this.

"So what do you want?" She asked leaning back on her chair and sipping the fire whiskey that was actually Malfoy's. She referred to the letter she got. It read: _Granger, Meet me at Leaky Cauldron at eleven tomorrow. Malfoy_

"Oh um that. I uh needed a favor." The brunette raised her eyebrow before smirking.

"Are you blushing?" she asked with a chuckle. "This must be serious then."

He scowled. Then said in a hushed, desperate tone,"Granger I need you to go out with me."

Seconds turned to minutes and Draco began to sweat. He looked up to see Granger laughing. "Wow, Malfoy. That's how you asked a girl out? Now I question your title."

"Granger, this is not a funny matter. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I can get out of a marriage with Astoria."

"Astoria? Greengrass? Why don't you want to marry her? From what I heard she is quite the beauty and smart too." Her smothering gaze was filled with curiosity as she stared at Malfoy.

"I just don't want to get married. And not to a prissy snob," he sneered. Hermione snorted. "I am not a prissy snob Granger."

"Whatever you say. But still, couldn't you tell her you didn't want to get married"

"You don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't understand." She was getting agitated now. She had to leave the set early just for this?

"Just hear me out, will you? My mom and her mom arranged our marriage. The only way I could get out of it is to already be in a relationship. So I told my mom I was dating someone. She obviously got mad and didn't quite believe me so told me to bring the girl to dinner tomorrow night!"

"And I'm that girl?" she inquired chugging a little of the firewhiskey.

"Precisely."

"Now Malfoy, not that I'm questioning your sanity, but ARE YOU INSANE?" Many heads turned to look at the duo but with a wave, they resumed their business.

"Granger, could you be any quieter?"

She ignored his remark, but did lower her voice to a whisper, "Why couldn't you just ask another girl."

"It's not like I want to deal with a muggleborn."

"Then pick a pureblood who will gladly help you!"

"That's the problem Granger. And I thought you were smart." She narrowed her eyes at the comment. "I can't have some clingy girl who actually likes me and might assume it's a real marriage! And if I try to divorce, she might rat us out!"

Hermione was silent, thinking. "Why couldn't you chose a pureblood who doesn't like you? Or maybe another muggleborn?"

"As if there is a pureblood who would not like me, except Weaslette, but if I even lay a finger on her, Pothead would be all over me." Hermione narrowed her eyes at his nickname for the famous savior. "And muggleborns? You are probably the only one I know who is even close to my level."

"Ugh, Malfoy, I don't want to do this," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"You don't even have to even be committed unless at public events, and living with me."

"Right, because having to live with you is totally not a major problem," she sneered sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Granger, this is probably only for a year. By then Astoria will probably have been married off to some other poor bloke."

"A year completely wasted!"

"You'll still be doing you own thing, Granger. Just a little couple time to make it believable and we're golden!" By now the two's voices has gotten to a normal volume and people were staring. Hermione noticed and cast a wandless disillusioning charm and forgetfulness spell to ensure privacy.

She didn't want to help the ferret at all. So with a sigh, she mouthed her decision. "No, Malfoy, I'm sorry." And with that she left the dimly lit and dingy Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2- Get out!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews as well! Keep it up****! It'll motivate me to write more.**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! Belongs to JK Rowling<strong>

* * *

><p>She went home that night and instantly went to bed. The next day, she woke up with the previous day's events fresh in her mind, but as she made her way to the set, all that washed away.<p>

Although previously she did prefer the quiet life, she discovered that filming and acting was fun and exciting. And as she got into character and her lines flowed from her lips, the conversation with her former enemy slipped from her mind. It was five thirty by the time she went home. As she parked the new silver Ferrari in her driveway, she smiled. Ahhh, time to spend with Ron. And with that in mind, she unlocked the door to her mega-mansion and called out, "Ron! I'm home earl-!"

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

"Ron! I'm home earl-!" I called in an excited tone as I pushed opened the door. I was cut off at the scene that played before me. Ron was struggling up and zipping his pants. A girl was at his feet wiping her lips. That girl was Lavender Brown. "What is going on?" Even to myself my voice sounded off and shrilly. Ron stepped forward reaching his arms out to me. I backed up into the door.

"Hermione," he started, "Let's talk okay?"

Pain and anger swelled in me. "You! Get out of my bloody house!" Brown scrambled to her feet, adjusting her shirt as she ran out. Then I whirled on my boyfriend. Correction: FORMER boyfriend.

"'Mione, listen. It's not what-"

"Don't you dare say it's not what it looks like, because it's quite obvious what is going on here," I hissed pushing myself from the wall and stepping towards him. I glared at him and snarled.

"'Mione-"

"Don't call me that!" I sneered, sick of his nickname.

"Look, Hermione. It was an accident," he pleaded, grimacing at my death glare. "I think I drank something. A love potion. Something!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" I roared, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES!" He was backed up against the couch now, and I shoved him down. He looked down, shame-faced.

"I-I don't know why I did it," he said, even though I swear he did.

"What have I ever done to have this happen to me? You were head-over-heels for me! I accepted that you wanted a bloody relationship and gave you one! And what do you do? Toss it away with LAVENDER BROWN!" I was in tears now, rage shaking my body and my anger blocking all logical thought.

"Hermione. I'm sorry. It won't happen ever again," he consoled, reaching up to hug me but I ushered him away.

"How long?" I murmured, fearing the dreadful answer.

"What?"

"How bloody long have you been cheating on me?" I snarled, my glare fixated on him.

"Three months."

The tears overflowed and sobs racked through my body.

"I don't get it. I don't get it! I loved you and I thought you loved me. After the war and losing everyone, and now THIS! I was never one to let things pass by me without careful analysis. I made an exception for you! My first kiss. You were my FIRST BLOODY KISS!" He tried to stop me by stepping closer, but I backed away.

"You and Harry were everything to me. I overlooked all your flaws and accepted you! I altered my thoughts to think you were special and kind at heart. But you went ahead and broke mine. And I had to catch you in the act! You couldn't simply tell me that the spark was gone?" My tears wouldn't stop. I felt so lost and upset. I watched as guilt stabbed itself in his heart.

"I didn't want to break our bond!" This got to me, and angered took over.

"So you go ahead and cheat on me," I sneered, although the tears streaming down my face marred my intimidating image.

"Well you were so prudish!" Ron claimed, his previous sadness and guilt spiraling into a livid feud. "All we do is snog. No touching, no shagging. You wouldn't even let me take off your bloody shirt. Hell! You wouldn't even sleep in the same room!"

"You selfish git!" I hollered. So loud that Ron stepped back. "Why? Have you wondered why? Of course not, you only think of yourself. I have nightmares. I can't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up every night with my screaming and thrashing. I didn't want to burden you! I up silencing spells every damn night!"

Ron was stock-still, but finally said, "You could have told me."

"I didn't think I would need to. I wake up with swollen, blood-shot eyes, hoarse throat, and hair crazier than a lion's. You see me, I see myself. I look like the walking dead. I assumed you would know, but you are more oblivious than I assumed. I obviously overestimated your intelligence."

"I-I."

"Get out!"

"Hermione, I live here!"

"I said get out!" I screamed at him.

"I own this house just as much as you do!" he stated, arms crossed.

"You mean to say that you own as much of this house as our neighbor's dog! If you don't recall, I paid for the house and everything in it. Not only that, I pay each bloody bill! I thought you were playing quidditch or helping George or even Harry! But I guessed you were too busy shagging Lavender." I was breathing in small huffs. The windows started shaking and the vases also.

_Control, Hermione, control your power!_ I reminded myself.

"Get out!" I ordered him once more. When he didn't budge. I muttered _Wing__ardium Leviosa _under my breath and he floated up into the air and towards the door banging his arms and legs. The door slammed shut after him and I collapsed on the sofa. He was good for nothing. Now that I think about it, he didn't do anything but attend some premiers and parties. Outside of that, I hardly see him. Not a single romantic gesture since he asked me out.

"Why? Why? Why?" I chanted pulling my knees to my chin and leaning into the plush velvet seats.

"Why indeed Granger." I sat up at the familiar voice.


	3. Chapter 3- Red Roses

**OMG! I got like 600 something reads on this fabric! And 8 reviews already! I love y'all so much. This is for all your support!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed and gave me feedback!**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, not me!<strong>

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

"Why indeed Granger." Hermione sat up, at hearing the familiar voice. She watched as a figure came into view from behind a bookshelf, who had been obviously eavesdropping. His platinum grey hair and grayish eyes, that she had seen less than a day ago, were staring at her.

"What are you doing in my house, Malfoy!" she snarled standing up.

"I'm shocked you haven't loaded this place with wards and such," he sneered, admiring the well-decorated living room.

"Shut up Malfoy. What do you want?"

"The offer. I wanted to talk." He demanded, leaning against the fireplace.

"No. I already told you, no," she barked out. He fixed her a dark gaze, but suddenly it all dropped. He seemed to deflate and his eyes were washed with a sad and lost gaze.

"It's only for a year," he murmured, pleading her.

"I-I really can't. You saw what happened. I'm not getting into another relationship when I just got out of one."

"Come on Granger. It's just a few snogs in public and that's all!"

"No."

"Her-"

"NO! Now get out!" There was silence before he grabbed a bit of floo powder and turned to the fireplace.

Just as he was about to step into the flickering green flames, he turned back with the Malfoy smirk and said, "This isn't the end. Malfoys don't take 'no' for an answer." And with that, he was gone, leaving Hermione Granger to wallow in her despair and regret. Alone.

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I woke up with puffy, swollen eyes and the wildest hair imaginable. My face were streaked with tear tracks and my nose was tinged a rosy red. All of that, however, was vanished with a few simple spells. My heart, though, was a much more difficult problem. I ignored the phone that was ringing on my bed and pulled on my boots over the black joggers. I pulled on a matching sweater as well, and was soon apparating to the studio.

I braced myself and pushed open the door, and was met with silence. I looked up to see a furious Dan glaring holes into me.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" he roared, reminding me too much of last night, "Late! Once again!"

"I'm sorry director. I had a bad night!"

"Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!" he sneered in such a tone that I knew what was to come. "This can't happen again! At this rate, we won't meet the deadline! I do have back up actresses Hermione!"

That was it.

I broke down again. My knees buckled and I collapsed. My hands covered my distraught face as tears rolled down my face and sobs filled the room. There was much bustling and concerned voices, but I couldn't figure out anything they were saying. I felt my myself being lifted and carried to a couch by the set. A glass was forced into my hands but I didn't drink.

"It's okay. It's okay," Dan's voice was soft and soothing now as he rubbed circles in my back to help calm me down. My crying lessened and lessened until I was just sniffling.

"What's wrong?" another voice came from my other side, easily noticed as the innocent and sweet tone of five year old Atlas. I hugged him to me and he let me.

"R-Ron-"

"What did that bastard do?" I looked up to see my co-star Syrian asking with a murderous look.

"He- he was ch-cheating on m-me," I stuttered before new tears streamed down my face.

"What?!" came the instantaneous shout. I was surrounded by comforts and pity in an instant.

"That bastard-"

"-poor little girl."

"-it's okay n-"

"he'll regret-"

I wiped the tears from my face and pulled Atlas closer to me. He hugged me and snuggled into my arm.

"Ronald is stupid! You are pretty and smart!" he said, with a confused look on his face.

"Thank you, Attie. I love you." I said, trying for a smile.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to the door of the studio. Ben, our lights and sounds director, was holding something ginormous in his hand, and as he got around everyone, I saw that it was a bouquet of roses. Red roses. My eyes widened. Ron?

"These were at the door," he said, "and it's for you."

Murmurs started again. Atlas said, "Maybe it's Ron!"

Everyone's eyes were on me as I pulled out a small card from the middle of the bouquet.

_Meet me for lunch at Queens. One thirty, Granger. Don't be late, DM._

"So, what did the bastard want?" Syrian asked.

"It wasn't Ron," I whispered, and there was a collective gasp. "It's an old enemy of mine."

* * *

><p>They were forcing me out the door at 1:30 even against my protest. I said it was an old enemy and THEY KICKED ME OUT! What kind of people are they if they think 'reuniting' with Draco was a good idea? In their opinion (well more like the girls) they think a boy who sends a bouquet of 24 red roses just to ask you out on a date, means that that boy is a.) rich and b.) romantic.<p>

"He didn't even ask me in person!" I argued.

"Tsk, tsk, he sent roses," they said sharing dreamy looks.

So yeah, now I'm staring at the front door of _Queens_ in a red dress and five inch heels that are killing my feet. The whole two hours were spent 'making me a princess' instead of shooting a scene. Even Dan didn't dare confront the girls when they were like this.

"Ugh... Draco Malfoys, I despise you," I mumbled under my breathe before pushing open the glass door and into the elegant restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's sorta short. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Next chapter will be longer! Thank you guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- The Luncheon With the Malfoys

**Oh my freaking gods! TYSM for reading and reviewing! It means so much really and all the feedback is amazhang!**

**WELL THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE! thanks again!**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP BELONGS TO JK ROWLING! NOT ME!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

Queens was known for their rich interior, finished with velvet flooring, gold detailing, and diamond chandeliers. Their prices were also a bit pricey and I have only gone here three or four times. As soon as the moderately warm air washed over me, a waiter was before me guiding me who knows where. I was led to an alcove with its personal chandelier and lighting. There sat quite the shock.

Draco was facing my direction, but he didn't seem to notice me as his eyes were fixed on his hands. Next to and across from him were the cold hearted Lucius Malfoy and the poised Narcissa Malfoy. As the seat next Draco was pulled out for me, all three pairs of eyes stared at me. The patriarch and matriarch glaring with glacial shards, and Draco a look that could only be defined as desperate and pleading. I settled into my seat, shock still in place as I placed my purse down.

"What is going on, _Draco_?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Uh..I thought it was time you meet my parents," he said, forcing me to look up at his begging gaze. I felt something flutter on my leg and discretely, lifted the small piece of paper and reading it: _Please play along. Please!_

I looked into the grey eyes of the older Malfoys to see them eyeing my every move.

"Really?" I sneered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, mother, father, excuse us a moment," Draco said before lifting me by the arm and practically dragging me to the other side of the wall near the bathrooms.

"What is going on Malfoy?" I snarled, yanking my arm away.

"I was able to put off the meeting until now. Saying you were tired from the shooting, but this is as late as she'll take. Please Hermione, I'm begging you. Just help me out here. Okay? Please?" he pleaded, taking my hands in his.

"Malfoy! You are delusional! I told you 'no' and you still go and do this! I can't fake a relationship! They see right through it! You saw how they were tearing me apart back there! They'll know in less than a minute!" I argued, taking my hands from his and waving it every which way.

"You're an actress! You're supposed to be _good_ at acting! I've seen you. Just pretend for a bit. Or maybe just this time. I'll figure something out. _Please_!" he said, leaning in.

"Mal-"

"I'll take care of everything! Just do what you do! Help me, I really don't want to be with Astoria. And they're expecting children. I can't even take care of an owl. Hermione, do this for a good cause."

There was a silence as I contemplated my choices.

A) Say no and leave. But then Draco will have to go through torture with an unwanted bride and child.

B) Play along for now and see where it leads. There is no logical reasoning behind that except for doing something good and perhaps melding muggle and pureblood culture.

C) There is no C.

"Draco... This once. and wherever it leads, I don't know if I can help you." I stated finally giving in to his eyes. His tense form relaxed and he let out a deep breathe.

'Thank you Hermione. Thank you so much," he said with a genuine smile before kissing my hand and pulling me towards the other Malfoys. Just as we reached them, he turned back, looked at me, then ran his hand through my hair and tousled my clothes a bit while I stood stock still. He did the same with himself and smirked, before confronting his parents.

"That took you two long enough," Mrs. Malfoy sneered at us in disgust and I forced myself to blush. I settled into my seat and breathed in, then out, in, then out.

"Well, let's eat shall we," I asked sweetly. They nodded in agreement and we did just that.

As we ate, we talked. Or more like they demanded questions and I answered diligently. Draco stayed in the background and didn't say a word. Stupid git. Pulled me into this and didn't even bother to share the burden.

"Well, that was a nice lunch. Thank you for having me, but I must really be on my way. We are shooting another scene today, and we plan on getting it done." I said, as I wiped my mouth and smiled. "Thank you again." I stood and adjusted myself and walked over to Draco and to his surprise, kissed him simply on the lips before shooting him a hidden glare and walked out. Well. That was one hour of gruesome acting out the window. He better have come up with a darn good plan.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Samantha asked, just as I stepped in. The girls crowded around me ready for some juicy gossip. Atlas came up too and I lifted him up.<p>

"He wanted me to meet his parents." I said simply.

"What? Already?" Jane pondered, her face a mask of confusion. Should I? No, it'll blow my cover if they let it slip. I'll play my part.

"Well, when we were in school, we might have dated a little while?" I asked, putting on an abashed, innocent face. There were squeals and gasps. "And when Ron broke up with me, Draco somehow showed up and he comforted me..."

"Awww! That's so cute!"

"Is he hot?! Oh he has to be hot for you to like him!"

"And you told us you didn't want to meet him."

I blushed all the while, even though I was internally throwing up.

"What's his name?" Attie asked, with questioning eyes.

"His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." I sung out. "I should get home. I need rest after that. His parents were grilling me." I chuckled a bit before putting Atlas down and getting my things together, all the while acting dreamy and float. But not too much. Or else it'll seem suspicious.

"Bye guys! I'll be here nine o'clock sharp tomorrow!" As I closed the door behind me, I pulled out my wand, checked around, and apparated back to my home where I instantly collapsed n the couch. _Oh, what a day!_

* * *

><p>I contacted Draco soon after a quick, warm shower and an hour of reading. I knew I had to talk to him. I just wanted to put it off as much as possible. I whipped out my wand and conjured my new Patronus, a tiger, and sent him word to come to my house to talk. Within ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring and was opening it. Draco stood in my doorway dressed as he had a few hours ago.<p>

"Malfoy," I said curtly and moved out of the way. He brushed past me and nodded. We settled ourselves in the couch opposite each other and waited for the other to talk.

"So, Granger," he finally said, "What did you want?"

"Well, when I got back to the studio, they started to question me and-"

"You didn't tell them it was a hoax, right?" he exclaimed, cutting me off.

"No! I'm not an idiot! I told them... well I told them..."

"What did you say Granger?" he asked, a deadly note behind his other wise nonchalant voice.

"Um, it kind of seems stupid now...I told them we were sort of together during our years of school and then we got separated, and you showed up after Ron broke up with me." I said in a rush, gluing my eyes shut and shrinking back ready for the explosion of anger. And I was not disappointed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he hollered standing up.

"What? I had to come up with something!" I argued, making sure my voice was strong and not trembling like I was inside.

"Dear Merlin! Granger!" He started pacing around and around then stopped. "Actually, that was sort of genius!" His previously worried face lit up. "We say we dated when we returned to Hogwarts after the battle. Then we broke up when the year ended and you and Weasle got together. But I met up with you a while ago, and we struck it up again! That's it! And you and Ron broke up! Ahh, this is perfect. Well, I must be going. See you tomorrow Granger!" Then he disapparated with a pop and I was left mouth agape and mind blank.

WHAT?! Does this mean we are dating now? Draco Malfoy that was not my intention!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. That was chapter four. It was sort of longer, but I'm still working on writing longer chapters.<strong>

**Also, my fandom Instagram account is at 639 followers and I wanted to get to 1K by Christmas. Mind following? Its dam_fangirlz Thanks again guys for reading and reviewing! (I got more than 1405 views!)**


	5. Chapter 5- It's Hermione not Granger

**TYSM guys for reading and reviewing. Like I said, I'm updating Friday!**

**Tomorrow the 12th, Insurgent trailer comes out so where your faction color! Also Eric Legrand is coming to my school. I'm not a football fan but the fact that he's fighting everyday is so inspiring!**

**Suki**

**P.S. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione POV:<p>

**The Breakup of the Year!**

It's official! The gorgeous and talented Hermione Granger, actress of the year, winner of many awards for her previous movies, had BROKEN UP with boyfriend of two years, Ronald Weasley! Details have not been exposed but from the lips of a fellow actress on set with Ms. Granger, comes the news that he was caught red handed, cheating on our favorite star. Not much is known about the pair as they are rarely seen together. And although they make a stunning pair, we must say the spark had diminished greatly since the first time we saw the ex-couple...

**Who's This?**

Hermione Granger and Ronald Wesley has broken up! But what of the new couple? Who is this Draco Malfoy? We got insight from a inside source that after Hermione Granger had broken down in tears, a bouquet of red roses appeared before her offering a date by the mystery behind the mask. And of course she had to go!...

**A New Couple at Queens?**

Spotted at Queens, a beautiful and delicious restaurant in central London, Hermione Granger entered the restaurant donning a flaming red Dior gown paired with Louboutins. She seemed tentative said the witness, but with a determined yet angry expression, she entered said restaurant. And after much questioning we find that she was joining a table of four under the name Malfoy. And according to a trustful source, Draco Malfoy is the name of the man Ms. Granger was to meet yesterday. What has led to this new found relationship? Could it be that Hermione Granger is not as innocent as she seems-

I threw the newspaper across the room as I had with the others. How had word gotten around so fast? And not as innocent as I seem? Are they implying I'm a slutty bint like Lavender Bloody Brown? I let out a scream of anger. Suddenly, there was a tap at the window and as I unmatched it, owls came flocking in, dropping bundles and hurrying off.

As I locked the window after their departure, I looked through my 'mail'. I threw aside the articles concerning my breakup with Ron and shockingly about my new 'boyfriend'. I got to the important mail eventually although I wasn't so excited.

I pealed open the seal to the letter that was signed _Harry_ in a scrawl. Taking in a deep breath, I read:

_Hermione,_

_YOU BROKE UP WITH RON? WHY? HE WOULDN'T TALK TO ME! _

_Harry_

_Write Back Quickly!_

Well...Ron decided to keep shut huh? Then how did the papers get the info.

I picked up the next letter with _Ginny_ on it:

_Hermione! What's going on! Come over so we can talk!_

I sighed, did she really want to talk about this? The last letter was from my parents.

_Hermione,_

_Good morning sweetheart. How are you doing. I just read the papers. Why didn't you tell us yesterday? You must feel horrid right now. Should I come over?_

_Mum_

_PS. Daddy said he is going to beat that Weasley boy to a pulp if he hurts you._

After that letter I realized something. I didn't feel horrible or broken. Maybe a bit confused and betrayed but not sadness. Did that mean I didn't like Ron as much as I brainwashed myself to believe? Or maybe it's just settling in?

I decided not to ponder it at the moment and write back to my friends and parents. I grabbed a quill and wrote to Harry to meet me at his place where he and Ginny had been living for a few months now. To Ginny I said I would come over and to my parents, a simple "I'm fine. Ron didn't hurt me physically. We'll talk later."

And with that I also chose to contact my new 'boyfriend'.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and a door opening was heard. "Granger?"<p>

"Yeah? I'm in the kitchen!" I called washing my hands and taking the two cups of coffee to the table just as Malfoy came into the room. "I saw the news." I stated simply.

"Yep. They are quite wild eh?" he said with a smile on his face as he drank from his cup.

"You didn't have anything to do with the wizarding world finding out. Do you? Because Ron had kept his lips zipped," I said settling down and looking at him with an accusing glare.

"Well, I might have let it slip just a tiny bit and left a muggle newspaper at the office." He said with a shrug.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"They needed to find out!"

"Oh Malfoy! Y-"

"Well, _Hermione_, I think we should be addressing each other by first name shouldn't we? As we are dating now," he quipped, emphasizing my name. I huffed.

"Well _Draco_ what were you thinking when you did that? I needed more time to think. And do you know what some of the papers are saying? They think I'm some whore!" I cried frantically pointing at the article on the floor.

"I didn't do that. Those girls from the studio probably did. Ha. Prudish Granger being a whore," he chuckled, igniting my anger. I scowled and pushed him to the door.

"Next time _Draco_ you better tell me these things ahead of time," I snarled before smirking, "And it's _Hermione_ not _Granger_."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short so I will start on another chapter for y'all. :D thanks<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- Chat with the Weasleys

**Once again, thank you all for reviewing. And this story got like more than 4k views! I'm so happy!**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK ROWLING not me!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I don't know what I expected. But what I _didn't_ expect was the whole Weasley family (plus Harry) to be there waiting at the edge of their seats for me to tell them everything. And I did. The lie of course. I told them that Draco and I had indeed dated a bit nearing the end of our eighth year of Hogwarts and we split because we were so different, status and all, and we did meet again and he did come to my house after the fiasco with Ron.

"But what did Ron do? He's kept his yap shut this entire time and has been avoiding us!" Mrs. Weasley said worried. "I don't even know what to believe from the papers."

"Ron," I paused and everyone nodded for me to keep going. I took a deep breathe, "Ron was cheating on me with Lavender Brown."

There was silence before chaos ensued. Ginny and Harry hugged me close as his other siblings started cussing him and the matriarch and patriarch of the Weasley family started arguing as well.

"Stop!" I hollered, effectively shutting them up. "It's fine. I guess we didn't click, that's all."

"My god Hermione! My brother's been cheating on you with a stupid bint and you say it's fine?" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, he has you and he goes for her. Who the hell does that? I will hex him into oblivion and beyond!" Harry chimes in.

"Really guys, let's calm down. I didn't come here for you guys to storm off to kill him. I just wanted to explain what happened so we can start on a clean slate." I waited for them to settle into seats and Molly to come back with tea for all.

"Now go on Hermione tell us what happened," encouraged Author.

"Okay. Well you see. Um." I sipped some tea to get the words to come out, "I came home two nights ago early because Dan let me leave early. And I went inside and R-Ron and Lavender were by the door and they were... were doing things and they stopped when I came in. And I sort of got mad Ron and we fought and I kicked him out. Then Draco just showed up and yeah... that's what happened." I finished, sipping my tea so I didn't have to meet their gaze.

"Oh you poor thing," Ginny said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I will personally batbogeyhex him with the worst in me. He will regret what he did Hermione."

"I think he already does," I whisper.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house to a major shock. The walls were bare and the ceiling lacking the chandeliers I had placed there. The furniture were wiped of photos and flowers and all décor that I positioned around were missing as well.<p>

"Ah, so how did the meeting with Weaslette go?" I turned to face Draco who was idly twirling a glass of wine between his fingers.

"Draco where did all my stuff go?"

"So you did forget. Why like I said you'll have to live with me since we're dating now."

"So where did all my things go?"

"You are quite dense aren't you? They're either in my place or in the trash! There will be no need for this house anymore," he finished simply.

"Oh." He scoffed.

"Now let's go Gra-Hermione before I die of boredom which you made me endure while you were chitchatting with some old friend." He heaved himself from the chair, grabbed my hand and we were apparated away. Finally, I got a grip of myself as the nausea passed and I was washed with the marvelous flat that Draco lived in. I was standing on a plush white carpet and facing what seems to be the living room. The walls were all white as well decorated with metal artwork and mirrors that gave it a illustrious feel. The ceiling was also white with small crystal chandeliers that splayed facets all over the walls. The furniture such as the couch and coffee table were black showing high contrast and there was surprisingly a TV.

"You must be hungry. Come with me," he said as he headed to what I assumed was the kitchen and I was correct. The theme was the same although now the floor was a black marble-esque type and the furniture as well. I sat on the cold seat as he pulled out some things and whipped up some sandwiches.

"Here you are Hermione," he said setting a plate before me and sitting down himself. "Now how did it go?"

"Well, I talked with all the Weasleys because I guess she assembled them together to talk. Harry was there too. And I told them our cover," I said taking small bites of the sandwich.

"Oh really, well that's great."

Silence. We ate without talking until I had finished.

"Thank you for the meal, it was surprisingly decent," I complimented realizing it as well. "Now if you don't mind showing me my room?"

"There's one more itsy-bitsy thing I forgot to mention. We have to sleep in the same room."

* * *

><p>"I hate you Draco Malfoy!" I chanted over and over, "I hate you Draco Malfoy."<p>

"Hurry up Gra-Hermione. You can't hide in there forever!"

Grrr. That bastard! The last few hours were spent him trying to explain that it'll be more believable if we sleep together and 'what if someone just pops in? I'm not taking any chances' and me screaming in his ear of his ludicrous ways.

"I'm coming you selfish git!" I hollered back. I stared at my plain white night gown and unruly brown hair. I flung the door open and strutted over to my closet.

"Hm. Took you long enough Hermione," he mused and I looked back to see him eyeing me appreciatively.

"Shut it ferret face and go take your darn shower!" I snarled. Once I heard the door of the bathroom close, I made my way towards the bed. Of course it was a slytherin green with silver trimmings. However the rest of the room seemed like the rest of his house: black and white. I climbed into bed, tucked my wand under my pillow just in case and pulled the blanket up to my chin and before I knew, was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it's so short. :( but I wanted to get a chapter out today since I haven't updated since Friday. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7- Dating 101

**OMG! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got extremely caught up with my fandom IG account and I didn't really have time for writing. However, I will try to update more now!**

**Suki**

**PS: My Instagram account is MalfoyMagik ! I make Harry Potter edits now! And I'm currently hosting an edit contest to all the editors reading this fanfic! And I also own .stoll which is my PJO account! Please follow! I will post any notices on my writing there.**

**PSS: My phone has been confiscated until Saturday, so anyone who DMs me or Kiks me will not be getting a reply any time soon!**

**AND NOW, THE AMAZING CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: HP BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I awoke to the bright sunlight that shone through the window. I moaned and curled into Ron's form. _Hmm... he feels really good_, I thought to myself. I took a deep smell of the rich cologne that he wore and smiled. _When did he get such a nice cologne?_ And the bed feels so soft. I could really get use to this.

"Hermione, if you keep on snuggling up to me I will be forced to think you actually like me," said a deep husky tone that sent wondrous shivers down my back.

Wait.

My eyes flew open and I sat upright. Beside me was NOT Ron Weasley.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing in my bed?" I hollered but he didn't even flinch.

"Well, Granger, this happened to be _my_ bed. So the real question is why are you in my bed?" I took in Slytherin green sheets and realized that it was indeed Draco Malfoy's bed. Last nights events ran through my mind and I blushed. I fell asleep! He could've bloody killed me and I would've slept through it.

"Hmpf. Well leave so I can change in private," I said, arms crossed.

"Well, we are dating," he started, wiggling his eyebrows, "so I think it's perfectly fine if I stay." I slapped him open his head and pushed him off the bed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, get out."

"Whatever you say Hermione," he sung out as he scrambled out the door and down the stairs. I made way into the bathroom and ran through my daily routine of spells and such to make myself more presentable. But shockingly there was little to do. Hm...I didn't have nightmares. Probably because I was so tired out... yes, that must be the answer.

By the time I was downstairs, Draco had already whipped up a nice platter of pancakes, some fruit, and coffee. Pretty good for a pureblood who used to live with house elves.

"Good morning, love," he greeted with a wink as he sat down on one of the chairs and patting the one next to him for me to sit. I did so hesitantly as I was just getting used to the concept of dating. Well dating someone like Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't get up to make breakfast or any meal at all. I usually did so myself.

"Good morning," I mumbled, sleep still blurring my thoughts. I took a bite of the pancakes and I turned to him as he was observing my reaction.

"Well?"

"It's... good I guess," I stated after I swallowed. He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Just 'good'? I was expecting a little more appreciation."

"Fine, it was amazing. Let me eat now," I said with a huff as he beamed and smirked. It was indeed delicious. How he learned to cook as such is beyond me, but I do know this, food is the way to any girl's heart.

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the studio, Dan put me to work, insistent that we do not let the movie fall behind schedule. Although many try to get more gossip out of me, we sticked to business and I was glad that Dan understood my discomfort. Just as we were ending and everyone was heading home, he pulled me aside.<p>

"Hermione, I got a call from Britain News. They want an interview tomorrow night."

"Oh, I should be able to make it," I said, perplexed by his worried expression.

"They want to meet your new boyfriend as well."

...

What? The rumors about me and Draco haven't even been solidified yet! Well at least I haven't said anything yet! But it should be okay right? We'll just go as we planned.

"That should be fine. I'll let him know," I said hoping that Draco doesn't have anything planned already.

* * *

><p>As I opened the door to my new flat, I was greeted by a landslide of noise.<p>

"Draco! That doesn't match for Merlin's sake."

"Cissa, stop bustling over him and help find something for the mud- er I mean muggleborn."

"Pansy, Pansy! Get me my heels!"

I ventured into the living room to the view of items tossed every which way and the Malfoy family with some friends bustling about.

"What is going on?" I hollered. Everybody froze in their place, and it would have been quite comical if not for the situation I was in and who they were. Draco was first to step up.

"Darling, we have a party to attend in half an hour." His back was to the crowd so they missed the pleading gaze in which he directed at me. Did he plan on using puppy eyes to get to me every time?

"Draco, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said, putting on a slightly excited but curious look instead of one that is annoyed and angered.

"Well, it was sort of last second. Now follow Pansy to our room and get ready." He gave me a small peck on the cheek before nudging me in the direction of the Slytherin and away from his disapproving parents. Parkinson led me upstairs to my room and when the door closed behind us, she whipped around and snarled.

"I swear, you filthy mudblood, if you plan on marrying my Draco, you can forget it. He deserves someone better than you and with higher status. Just because you helped Pothead destroy You-Know-Who doesn't make you any more than you were before." She was hissing in my face now and I must say she's even uglier up close. I walk around her and decided I might as well take advantage of my situation.

"Well, _Pansy_, I think Draco is mine not yours. And threaten me again and I will make sure _my _Draco hears about it. Got it?" I smirked as she only answered with a scowl, "How about you just help me get into my dress so we can get this over with?" And that she did. She helped me slip on a ball gown of many layers. The bodice was quite nice and very simple and although it was strapless, it did not show anymore than it should. From my waist, it flowed outwards in a way that made every step I took create a swishing sound. The entire gown was of multiple chiffon layers of light blues, purples, and greens, finished with speckles of diamonds here and there.

I have to say, I looked stunning. This dress made me feel...pretty. Parkinson threw me a pair of sparkling heels and left the room, lifting her chin and huffing as she did. A soft sigh left my lips as I finished preparing myself. I decided upon a simple updo, twisting my hair in braids that spiraled about on the back of my head, kept up with matching diamond pins and letting a few tendrils fall around my face. A bit of eyeliner and lipstick was the only makeup I applied and soon I, too, was making my way back to the living room.

"Are we ready to go?" I ask as I entered the room, drawing all the attention my way.

There was a moment of silence as they all took in my appearance. I received a slight nod of approval from Mrs. Malfoy, another scowl from Parkinson, and a stone faced expression from the Malfoy patriarch.

Draco was simply staring at me, his eyes bugging the slightest bit. A smile formed on his lips as he pulled me into a little hug, whispering in my ear, "Well, don't you clean up nice?" For some reason, I felt my cheeks blush and a smile battling to take over my face. Hmm... must be just the acting becoming too much.

"Well shall we?" he said as he pulled back. And he took my arm, twirled on the spot and we were apparating to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update soon! Perhaps within a week! Tysm for reading and please continue to review and give me feedback!<strong>


End file.
